Our Wedding Night
by Maritha El Sephira
Summary: Apa yang Kai dan Misaki lakukan di malam pertama mereka? / WARNING: RATE M - NOT FOR CHILDREN - LEMON / RnR?


Disclaimer : Cardfight! Vanguard © Akira Ito & Bushiroad

KaiSaki Fanfic : Our Wedding Night © Maritha El Sephira

Pair : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

Genre : Romance, Family

Rate : M

Warning : Rated M / Not for children - OOC – Typo (maybe)

Summary : Apa yang Kai dan Misaki lakukan di malam pertama mereka? / WARNING: RATE M - NOT FOR CHILDREN - LEMON / RnR?

— **HAPPY READING** —

* * *

Langit malam terlihat begitu indah. bintang dan bulan turut bersinar dengan cahaya indahnya.

Seorang gadis yang memakai gaun biru laut sedang menatap langit itu dengan sepasang mata birunya. Rambut silver-nya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Hari ini adalah hari yang penting baginya. Hari dimana dia akan mengakhiri masa lajangnya dengan seorang pria yang dia cintai.

"Misaki-chan, kau sudah siap?" Seorang gadis kecil masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Gadis kecil tersebut memakai gaun merah marun selutut yang imut.

Gadis berambut silver—yang kini diketahui bernama Misaki—itu hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis kecil di depannya. "Aku siap, Emi"

* * *

Resepsi pernikahan telah usai. Semua tamu mulai berbincang-bincang dengan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Misaki dan—

—Kai.

* * *

Kai sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang yang diketahui adalah teman-temannya.

"Kai, selamat bersenang-senang ya" pria berambut pirang, Miwa, tersenyum dengan senyum mesumnya.

Kai hanya memasang tatapan datarnya ke arah sahabatnya ini.

"Ayolah, kau tahu yang kami maksud, kan?" Seorang pria berambut merah, Ren, ikut memasang senyumnya.

Kai masih hanya memasang tatapan datarnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" dua orang anak bertanya. Yang satu berambut biru dan yang satu berambut hitam, Aichi dan Kamui.

"Anak kecil tak perlu tahu" Miwa tersenyum menatap kedua anak tersebut, sedangkan kedua anak tersebut hanya menatapnya bingung, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga (Kai, Miwa, dan Ren).

"Jadi, karena sudah tak ada anak kecil lagi, ayo kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi" Miwa memasang senyum mesumnya lagi.

Kai menghela nafas. "Serius, apa yang mau kalian katakan?"

"Ayolah Kai, apa lagi kalau bukan malam pertamamu" Miwa makin tersenyum mesum.

"Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana rupa anakmu nanti. Oh, iya, Jangan kecewakan Misa-Q ya! Berikan dia pelayanan terbaikmu" Ren ikutan tersenyum mesum.

Kai hanya memasang tatapan datarnya, "Baka!"

* * *

Seperti halnya Kai, Misaki juga dikerumuni teman-temannya.

"Jadi Misaki, apa kau tidak sabar malam ini?" Asaka tersenyum pada Misaki.

"Apa maksudmu?" Misaki menatapnya bingung.

"Tentu saja yang dia maksud adalah malam pertamamu" Kourin angkat bicara.

Mendengar itu semburat merah mulai muncul di pipi Misaki.

"Baka! Jangan katakan itu!" Misaki menundukkan wajahnya agar pipinya yang memerah tidak terlihat.

"Oh! Aku jadi ingat malam pertamaku dengan Ren-sama" Asaka tersenyum sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya disamping wajahnya. "Waktu itu,..."

"Jangan ceritakan disini!" Misaki dan Kourin memperingatkan Asaka, sedangkan Asaka hanya tersenyum polos.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin larut. Tamu-tamu sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan sepasang pengantin baru ini sedang berada di kamar mereka. Kai sedang membersihkan diri di dalam kamar mandi, sedangkan Misaki sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna violet.

**MISAKI'S POV**

"Aduh, kenapa aku gugup seperti ini?" Pikirku dalam hati.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, berharap itu dapat meredakan kegugupanku. Tapi, tetap saja aku masih gugup.

_"Klik"_

Aku mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sesosok laki-laki pun keluar dari balik pintu. Laki-laki itu adalah kekasihku yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi suamiku. Kulihat rambut coklatnya masih basah.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Kai, keringkan rambutmu dulu" kataku seraya menyerahkan handuk putih.

**KAI'S POV**

Aku mengambil handuk yang diserahkan istriku ini dan mencoba mengeringkan rambutku. Kulihat istriku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sini, biar aku saja" dia mendekatiku dan mengambil handuk dalam genggamanku. Kami pun duduk di atas kasur.

Dia mulai mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk itu. Sekarang yang kulihat dihadapanku adalah dadanya yang terguncang karena gerakan tangannya saat mengeringkan rambutku. Tanpa sadar wajahku mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku merasa...bergairah. Ah, Kai! Jaga pikiranmu itu!" Kataku dalam hati.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Kai, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Misaki menatapku.

Kulihat dirinya. Rambut silver panjangnya dia biarkan tergerai, wajahnya yang sangat cantik, dan yang paling menarik adalah mata birunya. Mata biru yang dapat menghipnotis siapa saja yang menatapnya, bahkan aku, yang dikenal sebagai pria yang super dingin.

"Kai, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Misaki sekali lagi menatapku.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini" aku memperlihatkan padanya sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang tak pernah kutunjukkan pada siapa pun kecuali dirinya.

Kulihat pipinya mulai merona. "Imutnya!" Pikirku dalam hati.

Perlahan-lahan aku mengulurkan tanganku kearah pipinya dan kuelus pelan. Lama-kelamaan tanganku menuju dagunya dan mengangkatnya agar matanya dapat menatapku. Kulihat pipinya mulai merona lagi.

Kudekatkan wajahku kearahnya dan kukecup bibirnya. Misaki cukup terkejut dengan perlakuanku, sehingga dia membulatkan kedua matanya.

**MISAKI'S POV**

Tiba-tiba, dia mencium bibirku dan itu membuatku terkejut sehingga kubulatkan kedua mataku. Kini yang kulihat adalah mata hijaunya. Mata yang biasanya terlihat dingin kini berubah total. Matanya terlihat lembut, dan itu membuatku merasa nyaman dan aman.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, karena setelah itu dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Aku hanya menatapnya heran.

"Ayo kita tidur. Hari sudah larut" dia mengambil posisi untuk tidur.

"Eh, tapi kan..." Aku menghentikan ucapanku, terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan.

"Tak apa, tak usah hari ini. Aku tau kau lelah setelah acara tadi" dia menepuk pucuk kepalaku pelan, lalu kembali pada posisi untuk tidur.

Aku merasa aneh, tadi aku merasa gugup, tapi sekarang aku merasa kecewa.

"Tapi..." Aku ingin bicara tapi tak ada yang keluar.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri. Kita bisa melakukannya di lain hari" dia menatapku lembut.

**KAI'S POV**

"Apa aku kurang menarik?" Aku mendengar istriku ini berbisik pelan.

"Kau sangat menarik, percaya padaku. Hanya saja, aku tak mau kau melakukannya karena terpaksa" aku menatapnya lembut.

Tiba-tiba, dia menggenggam tanganku. "T-tapi a-aku m-mau bukan karena terpaksa" dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat istriku ini. Perlahan-lahan kuangkat dagunya agar aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat merah setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Apa kau yakin?" Aku bertanya sambil masih mengangkat dagunya. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan-lahan kudekatkan wajah kami. Makin lama, makin dekat. Dan akhirnya bibirku bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Aku mulai melumat bibirnya itu. Setelah beberapa saat, aku pun berusaha memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya, dan ternyata dia mengizinkan. Lidah kami saling bertautan.

Tangan kirinya melingkar di leherku dan tangan kanannya membelai rambut coklatku dengan lembut. Aku pun melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya.

Bibirku bergerak menuju lehernya dan kunikmati lehernya itu, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. "Aaaaaagh...K-kai~" dia mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

Sementara itu, tanganku menuju punggungnya dan membuka resleting gaun tidurnya dengan perlahan dan ternyata itu berhasil, gaun tidurnya langsung merosot. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, aku langsung membuka bra hitam yang dikenakan istriku ini.

_"Klik"_

Dan bra itu berhasil terbuka.

**NORMAL POV**

Menyadari bra-nya telah terbuka, Misaki segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Tak usah malu. Kita kan sudah menikah?" Kai hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap istrinya itu.

"A-aku takut kau tidak menyukai tubuhku" wajah Misaki makin memerah.

Kai terkejut mendengar pernyataan istrinya itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda! Aku sangat menyukai segalanya yang ada dalam dirimu. Kau sempurna bagiku" Kai menatap dalam sang istri.

"Benarkah?" Misaki mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata birunya menatap mata hijau Kai.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak tau betapa susahnya aku menahan diriku tiap kali melihatmu. Kau begitu menggoda bagiku" Kai tersenyum nakal.

Misaki pun tersenyum mendengar pujian yang diucapkan suaminya tersebut. Perlahan-lahan dia melepas tangannya agar sang suami dapat melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, tangan Kai langsung meremas payudara Misaki. Sedangkan mulutnya menuju leher Misaki. Leher itu dicium, dijilat, dan digigit kecil sehingga menimbulkan kissmark disana.

Lama-kelamaan, mulut Kai makin turun dan berhenti di payudara kiri Misaki. Dia menjilat dan menyedot putingnya. Tangan kanannya bermain di payudara kanan Misaki.

"Ngh...ah...K-kai..kun" Misaki mendesah tertahan.

Tiba-tiba, Misaki melepaskan dirinya dari Kai dan hal itu membuat Kai bingung.

"Ada apa?" Kai bertanya.

"Kai-kun curang! Masa pakaiannya belum terbuka sama sekali!" Misaki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kai ingin terkikik mendengar kalimat dari istrinya tersebut, tapi mulutnya terbungkam. Ternyata Misaki sedang menciumnya. Tangan Misaki berusaha membuka kancing piyama yang dikenakan suaminya itu. Hingga akhirnya kancing terakhir terbuka.

Misaki mengelus-elus dada bidang sang suami sambil mulut mereka masih saling bermain. Perlahan-lahan, tangan Misaki turun menuju kemaluan Kai yang telah berdiri tegak. Dengan ragu-ragu dia menyentuhnya dari luar celana yang dipakai Kai.

Kai sedikit terkejut melihat aksi istrinya, tapi dia malah membantu sang istri dengan memelorotkan celananya sendiri. Kini tubuh mereka berdua hanya ditutupi oleh celana dalam masing-masing.

Misaki pun memindahkan wajahnya tepat di depan kemaluan suaminya itu. Wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka celana dalam sang suami.

_"Sreeeeeet"_

dan sekarang kemaluan Kai berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Perlahan dia menyentuhnya, lalu menatap ke arah wajah Kai, seolah meminta izin. Kai hanya mengangguk.

Misaki mulai mengocok penis Kai. setelah itu, Misaki memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya untuk memberikan blowjob.

"Nggh...M-misa...ki" Kai mendesah.

Mendengar desahan itu, Misaki menghentikan blowjob yang dia berikan dan langsung memeluk Kai.

"Kai-kun, aku ingin punya anak darimu" Misaki meminta dengan posisi yang masih memeluk Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya.

"Apa kau yakin? Itu mungkin akan sakit" Kai membelai rambut istrinya tersebut. Misaki hanya mengangguk.

Kai pun membalik posisi sehingga dia berada di atas dan Misaki berada di bawah. Perlahan-lahan, dia menurunkan celana dalam Misaki, dan dia tertegun menatap kemaluan Misaki.

Misaki merasa risih dengan tatapan Kai. "Jangan melihatnya seperti itu!" Pipi Misaki merona merah.

"Gomen" Kai hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kai mulai memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam lubang surga tersebut, dan mulai mengeluar-masukkannya.

"Aaaaagh...Kai...te...rus~" Misaki mendesah.

Kai mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya yang telah basah karena cairan Misaki. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menjilatnya. Melihat itu, Misaki makin merona.

Kai pun kembali ke hadapan lubang surga tersebut dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya. Dia menghisap klitoris sang istri dengan penuh nafsu, dan menyedot cairan cinta yang Misaki keluarkan.

"Ngh...aaaaaagh...K-kai~" Misaki mendesah kenikmatan.

Kai menghentikan kegiatannya. "Misaki, aku sudah tak kuat. Aku masukkan sekarang, ya?" Kai meminta izin dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang istri.

"Ini mungkin akan sakit, jadi tahan ya" Kai memperingatkan.

Penis Kai mulai memasuki Vagina Misaki. Baru setengahnya masuk, Kai merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya. Kai menatap Misaki dan Misaki hanya mengangguk membalas tatapan Kai.

Kai segera menerobos penghalang itu, dan tiba-tiba, Misaki berteriak kesakitan. "KYAAAAA!" Beberapa butir air mata mulai keluar dari mata birunya. Inilah yang Kai benci. Dia sangat benci melihat gadis—atau sekarang bisa disebut wanita—di depannya ini kesakitan.

"Misaki?" Kai bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kai, sa-sakit" Misaki menatap Kai dengan mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca.

Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Kai malah mencium bibir istrinya, sedangkan kedua tangannya bermain-main di payudara sang istri.

Setelah 5 menit dalam posisi seperti itu akhirnya Misaki angkat bicara, "Kai, kau bisa bergerak sekarang".

Mendengar itu Kai mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam kemaluan Misaki.

"Ahh…Uhhh…Uhhhh…Hmm...K-kai...le..bih...cep...at~" Misaki mendesah keras.

Mendengar itu, Kai berkata, "as your wish, Hime" dan mulai mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhh…Kai...terus...terus~" Misaki mendesah tak karuan.

"Aaaaggh...Misa...ki...kau...sang...at...ra...pat~" Kai juga mendesah.

Tangan Kai mulai memainkan payudara sang istri. Dia tidak hanya meremas dan memilin, dia juga menyedot dan menggigitnya kecil.

"Aaaagghh...Kai...kun...aku...mau...sam...pai~" Misaki mendesah makin kencang.

"Aaa...ku...juga...Misa...ki...ayo...kelu...arkan. ..bersa...ma~" Kai juga mendesah tak karuan.

"Aaaahhh...Kai...kun"

"Aaaagghh...Misa..ki"

Mereka berdua pun mendapatkan orgasmenya pada saat yang bersamaan, dan langsung ambruk ke atas kasur dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Terima kasih, Hime" Kai tersenyum pada istrinya itu. Dengan segera, dia memberikan kecupan pada kening Misaki.

Misaki hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Kai, aku lelah, ayo tidur".

Kai mengelus perut Misaki. "Semoga kau cepat hamil ya". Misaki terkikik melihat tingkah suaminya itu.

"Kai, kita bahkan baru melakukannya sekali" Misaki tersenyum.

"Jadi, maksudmu, kau mau lagi?" Kai menatap Misaki dengan tatapan nakalnya.

"Baka! Bukan itu!" Misaki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha~" Kai tertawa. Tawa yang sangat jarang—bahkan tidak pernah—orang lain dengar. Melihat sang suami tertawa, Misaki tersenyum kecil.

* * *

**Keesokan paginya...**

"Kai, bangun" Misaki menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai pelan.

"Ngh...aku masih ingin tidur" Kai membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Uh...kalau begitu kau tidak dapat sarapan hari ini" Misaki menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Baik. Aku bangun. Tapi, dengan satu syarat" Kai berkata sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Apa itu?" Misaki menatap sang suami.

"Aku boleh memilih menu sarapanku" Kai membuka matanya, dan menatap Misaki dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh memilih apapun untuk sarapanmu" Misaki mengiyakan.

"Apapun?" Kai memastikan.

"Iya. Apapun" Misaki menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kai langsung menarik bahu Misaki, dan menjilat leher sang istri.

"K-kai?" Misaki terkejut.

"Aku mau kau untuk sarapanku" Kai berbisik tepat di telinga Misaki.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Halo minna! Kali ini saya persembahkan karya rate M pertama saya :) semoga para readers suka dengan karya saya ini. **

**Saya tau pasti masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi maafkan author. Kai-nya OOC banget ya? Gomen'nasai m(_ _)m**

**Akhir kata, mohon REVIEW nya ^^**

**~Maritha El Sephira~**


End file.
